(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to endoscopes, which are employed in medicine for imaging selective body regions and for facilitating the delivery of high-energy radiation for treatment purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to endoscopes which employ fiber optic channels and which employ lasers or other high-energy radiation sources.
(2) Prior Art and Pertinent Technology
The new and improved endoscope and associated system of the present invention has particular applicability in medicine for use as a gastroscope, sigmoidoscope, uretheroscope, laryngoscope, and bronchoscope. The invention also has applicability in connection with industrial applications, such as, for example, remote focus flexible fiberscopes, micro-borescopes, and micro-fiberscopes.
Conventional endoscopes typically employ incoherent bundles of optical fibers for transmitting light rays (typically white light) from a proximal end of a tubular instrument to the distal end. Typically, a pair of diametral channels are employed for illuminating an object to be imaged. A separate coherent flexible fiberoptic channel communicates from the distal end to the proximal end with an eyepiece, television camera, photographic camera or other imaging devices for providing an image. For relatively large diameter endoscopes, a separate flexible-fiber quartz channel may be employed for transmitting a high-powered beam of laser radiation to an object for therapeutic purposes. An auxiliary channel may traverse the tubular endoscope for receiving various instruments for severing and retrieving selected tissue. In addition, the endoscope may contain channels which provide for water and air communication with the distal end of the endoscope.
Conventional endoscopes provide a reasonably high quality image especially enlarged-diameter endoscopes. Conventional endoscopes are quite versatile and perform a large variety of useful functions. The conventional endoscopic optic systems, however, do exhibit a number of deficiencies. When viewing objects under high resolution, the image may exhibit a mesh or chicken-wire effect wherein individual groupings of fibers are outlined. Conventional endoscopes also exhibit some degree of loss of contrast associated with scatter intrinsic to the illumination of the object, and also some loss of contrast due to veiling glare of the multiple optical components. The space requirements, e.g., the diameter of the endoscope, represents a design constraint which is significant when separate illumination and imaging channels are employed. Such a constraint may be quite critical for vascular endoscopes which image interior arteries having diameters on the order of two millimeters or less. Another constraint of the conventional endoscopic optic systems is that they do not provide an optical system which facilitates stereo or three dimensional imaging, or the opportunity to acquire multispectral-multidimensional images, simultaneously.
The imaging channel of a conventional endoscope may be coupled to a television camera or the television camera may be employed in conjunction with an eyepiece by means of an optical beam splitter. The video signal output from the television camera is fed to a television monitor and/or a video recorder of a digital image acquisition system for processing, display and archival storage. The television camera may be a conventional television tube, a solid state video camera employing CCD chips, or other conventional forms.
Sato U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,992 discloses a CCD video camera chip at the distal end of the endoscope. The disposition of the CCD chip obviates the use of the coherent fiber optic bundle for imaging, and thus, provides a system which produces an image not susceptible to the chicken-wire effect or to individually broken fibers which cause pixel dropout. The size of the CCD chip, however, limits the minimal diameter of the endoscope. The CCD video camera chip also allows for the passage of high energy laser radiation to be trained on the object for therapy while the object is concurrently viewed through the CCD imaging camera.
Karaki et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,636 discloses a solid state type of imaging censor position at the proximal end of the endoscope. The analog video signal is converted to a digital signal. The digital signal is then processed to eliminate the chicken-wire or mesh effect and to account for the pixel dropout in the displayed image. Pixel dropout commonly results from broken fibers in the fiber optic bundle. The spacial resolution for the conventional endoscope is essentially determined by the diameter of the optical fibers and the magnification of the imaging optics. In general, the commonly employed fibers have diameters in the range of eight to ten microns for high-resolution endoscopes.
Other references which are related to the general field of the invention are identified by patentee and patent number as follows:
______________________________________ Mok U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,650 Murakoshi and Yoshida U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,841 Murakoshi and Ando U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,831 Toida et al U S. Pat. No. 4,550,240 Pinnow and Gentile U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,997 Loeb U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,688 Kanazawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,689 Ogiu U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,987 Epstein and Mahric U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,403 Barath and Case U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,404 Kato et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,118 Takano U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,882 Sheldon U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,107 Sheldon U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,834 Sheldon U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,844 ______________________________________